17 Blood
by vampireskokoro
Summary: It’s always a war of dominance between the two and neither is very willing to give up. Cleon, PWP, not really on target with the 100 themes thing but, whatever


NUMBER 17 OF THE 100 THEMES CHALLENGE

A/N: THIS IS FOR A GOOD FRIEND, WHO TAKES ME TO CONVENTIONS AND PUTS UP WITH THE CRACK THAT SPEWS FORTH FROM MY MIND. THIS ONE'S ALL YOUR FAULT, HON, BE PROUD!!

* * *

The small blade cuts into his face, slicing flesh and letting loose a flood of red, red blood. He hisses, biting back a curse as he drops the razor into the sink. He glares at his reflection in the mirror, watching blood make its way down his chin and neck. Stupid, fucking, cheap hotel razor. Growling at the offending item, he begins to clean off the rest of the meager amount of shaving cream from his face, deciding to give up. This is the third cut he'd received from the stupid razor and he is now fed up with trying to shave off the little bit of stubble on his chin. He wipes the blood away with a wet washcloth but more comes forth to take its place. Glancing back at the mirror, he catches sight of storm-grey eyes watching him. Without a word, a rough pair of hands turns him around. A smirk lights the other's face before he leans forward to lick the blood away.

Cloud growls at his roommate, smelling the strong stench of leather, sweat, and alcohol. Leon bites his neck when Cloud tries to pull away from the suddenly possessive brunet. Cloud knows where this is going, the same direction it goes most every night. Leon pushes him against the cold bathroom wall but it's Cloud who grabs his face and pulls him up for a forceful kiss. Neither is willing to give up dominance as their tongues battle each other for entrance into the other's mouth. Leon runs his hand under Cloud's thin, white wife beater, feeling the toned muscles of the blond's chest and abs before moving to tweak a pert nipple. Cloud grunts as he holds back a gasp, refusing to let Leon get his way. But Leon is making things difficult. He's grinding their hips together, letting their clothed hard-ons get acquainted. His hands are driving Cloud crazy as they roam his body, playing with his nipples and sneaking down into his boxers slightly before making their way back up to his chest. Cloud uses his own dirty tactics, grabbing Leon's ass under his briefs, nipping at the brunet's lips and tongue.

Leon finally gives a bit and allows Cloud's tongue to intrude into his mouth. Cloud grins in triumph, master of this battle. Of course, the war is hardly won and so Cloud moves onward. He tangles his fingers in Leon's hair, gripping the brown locks tightly and forcing him closer. He explores Leon's mouth, drawing back for breath and to allow Leon the chance to lick saliva off Cloud's lips. Feeling cocky, Cloud hikes his legs over Leon's hips, winding himself entirely around the brunet, who continues to hump him into the wall.

It was always a mistake to let one's guard down in a battle like this. Cloud realizes he's overstepped his boundaries when Leon lands on top of him in the bed. The mattress is firm and Cloud swears he feels a spring digging into his back as Leon pants into his neck, nipping and licking as his hands scratch trails down Cloud's arms. It would be hard to claim dominance again but not impossible as long as Cloud was able to find his footing again. He tries to roll over, to place Leon between himself and the mattress but the brunet isn't going to give him any leeway. Instead, he grabs Cloud's cock under his boxers and begins a slow, teasing stoking. Cloud releases a moan he can't bight back in time and bucks into the hand, nearly begging for more friction. Leon always loves to play his games like this and they drive Cloud insane.

Hoping to speed things along, Cloud removes Leon's shirt, almost whining as his length is released to get the shirt off. Leon smirks down at him and Cloud lunges forward, biting the stupid smirk off those swollen, red lips. Leon gives a surprised sound before biting back, resolved to keep the top position in the bed. He gives Cloud small allowances, letting the blond remove his briefs and slowly going about disrobing him in return. He does have to make things up to Cloud, he knows this, has to pamper the pride that will soon be bending to his will, to later avoid a dissatisfied lover. It's always a war of dominance between the two and neither is very willing to give up.

Finally freed of meddlesome clothes, they can finally let things go as they should. Leon runs his tongue down smooth skin, heading south bit by bit. Cloud is ready to tip his head off as the brunet gets inches about blond curls before making his way back up. With a glare, Cloud kicks at Leon, hard enough to be noticed, but not hard enough to make the other man stop. He hears a chuckle, a _chuckle_, god dammit, and tries his hardest not to kill Leon. He'd only wind up with a bloody mess to explain to the management and a very upset erection. Leon was his plaything, but sometimes, the toy liked to play with the master. But all thoughts of murder flee his mind as his boy toy's lips descend upon his throbbing member. Cloud gives an appreciative cry and grabs onto Leon's hair. The other man's head bobs forward, taking him into his mouth a little bit at a time, drawing back with each inch he takes in. Cloud's eyes nearly roll back into his head and he barely notices that it's him letting out those loud, sensual groans.

When he's got Cloud all the way in his mouth, Leon hums, relishing the look of sweet bliss on Cloud's face. He takes things up a notch, slowly reaching for the lube they always keep nearby for their spontaneous horny bouts. He pulls back on Cloud's cock, swirling his tongue just under the head as he slathers a good deal of lube onto his fingers. He's got to make this good, he can still see the fight for dominance in Cloud's face, but he knows it's a losing battle. Cloud was down the moment he let Leon pin him to the wall. He goes down on Cloud again, pressing a finger inside the tight heat at the same time.

Cloud knows the bastard's tricked him but that doesn't mean he doesn't think about fighting it. If he can just figure out how to get Leon under him, get those, _ah_, those fingers, _fuck_, out of him. A second finger joins the first and Cloud's vision bursts with stars as that wonderful sweet spot is raked with course fingers. He shivers, and can feel how close he is to losing it. Leon seems to sense it as well, because he let's go of Cloud with a soft popping sound. Cloud glares at him through the haze, mustering vehemence even as he greedily moans for more. Leon complies, kissing the inside of his thigh and fucking him harder with those, _oh god_, those fingers.

The withdrawal of Leon's fingers is abrupt and Cloud pants on the bed, tense from the pent up feeling. He has to get off or he's sure he'll die. It feels so good but he doesn't feel satisfied, there has to be more. And there it is as Leon presses in, his cock stretching him further and filling him so completely. Cloud gasps and digs his blunt nails into Leon's back, drawing blood. Leon hisses, both in reaction to the pain of his skin being ripped open by Cloud and the tight, pleasurable heat he was burying himself in. He holds himself still for a moment, allowing the tightness around him to loosen as Cloud relaxes to the intrusion. Leon leans forward and starts another, rough, heated kiss before rocking his hips slowly.

The go ahead is given as soon as Cloud bites his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. Leon draws back and presses back in, slowly, and Cloud growls in absolute frustration as the idiot tries to draw things out. Clawing at Leon's chest, Cloud hooks his legs around Leon, trying to drive him deeper as Leon starts up a quick and steady rhythm. They're a near frenzy of groping limbs, seeking tongues, heavy breathes, and thumping, sweaty bodies. The bed bemoans its dissatisfaction at being used in such a way but it's protests and squeaks are ignored.

The rhythmic pounding isn't enough for Cloud and he grabs his own erection, still keeping Leon's mouth occupied with his tongue. He needs more friction than the feeling of a cock up his ass and a stomach rubbing against the head. He grunts as he tries to get himself off, gladly letting Leon's hand join him.

And then comes the real battle. Dominance isn't just about topping for them; there's also the bragging rights entailed with holding out the longest. While Cloud was ready to let himself go, he had to make sure Leon went first. He tightens his muscles around Leon purposefully, grinning at the moan the brunet lets loose. The hand at his erection retaliates by squeezing expertly, stroking and teasing just the way Cloud needs. Cloud's already stuck underneath Leon, he refuses to stoop to the level of coming first. But his body has other plans for him and he knows it's too late as he falls off the edge of bliss.

Leon knows he's won completely. He feels Cloud release himself on their stomachs and hands and picks up the pace to get himself off as Cloud clenches around him, riding out the spasms of orgasm. Leon isn't too far behind in the pleasure, coming with a gasp into Cloud's mouth. He collapses on top of Cloud as his arms turn to mush and he stays there, letting his breath slow down before rolling off the hot, sticky body. Cloud lies still, debating whether or not to enjoy the afterglow or seethe. Leon presses a kiss to his sweaty forehead and grudgingly gets up to fetch a washcloth.

They fall into a restful sleep after the clean up, curled around each other and feet still fighting for the top position. In the morning they'll find the dried blood in the sink from Cloud's failed shaving, and they'll pack up their things and head for the next town, always wandering wherever their GPS system says is the right way to go, so long as it shuts up and doesn't piss off Cloud enough to turn it off. And in the morning, Cloud will be sore and this time, he will write it down, that next time _he_ gets to top. Because Leon may be Cloud's plaything but Cloud is one hundred percent Leon's bitch.

* * *

A/N: 1786 words worth of Cleon porn… it's a good thing it's 12:20 at night or I might question my sanity.


End file.
